Angel
by hunting-bear
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah malaikat yang bertugas melindungi Byun Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction.

Angel – Inspired from Exo-K _into your world (angle)._

Pairing : _BaekYeol ( Byun Baekhyung x Park Chanyeol )_

"_Park Chanyeol_, kamu harus turun ke dunia manusia, untuk menjaga seluruh perasaan _Byun Baekhyun._Jangan kembali sebelum pekerjaanmu selesai. Mengerti?" ujar sang Micheal, malaikat yang paling terhormat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh "Ne, saya mengerti"

Micheal tersenyum, lalu menopang dagunya diatas tangannya. "Bisa ulangi perintahku?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi ke dunia manusia—yang sangat menyebalkan—itu dan aku harus menjaga seluruh perasaan _namja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun."

"ah jangan lupa, bukan perasannya saja, tetapi seluruhnya!" kata Micheal menambahkan.

"Tapi kau-"

"Jangan membantah, ikuti saja!"

Chanyeol lagi lagi menghela napas dan mengangguk pasrah. "dan seluruhnya tentang Byun Baekhyun. Ada yang kurang?" Micheal tersenyum, "tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ahiya, kau tidak boleh katuh cinta padanya. Jika kau sudah jatuh padanya, maka kau akan kehilangan kedua sayapmu. Good luck."

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan keluar dari ruangan Micheal. "Thanks" ujarnya singkat tanpa menoleh. Jujur saja, dia malas sekali untuk pergi ke dunia manusia. Terakhir kali dia melindungi hati seorang _yeoja,_ yeoja itu malah berubah menjadi iblis yang sangat dipenuhi dendam kepada Chanyeol. Untunglah teman-temannya yang masih ada di dunia manusia—Kai, Sehun, Kris, dan Suho—ikut membantunya melawan sang iblis. Dan akhirnya, sang iblis sudah berada di penjara bawah tanah. Terkadang, Chanyeol masih bergidik ngeri ketika ia mengingat-ngingat kejadian aneh itu.

_Chanyeol's POV_

Kupetikkan kedua jariku dan POF! Semilir angin lembut menerpa punggungku. Aku menahan napas dan mulai melayangkan tubuhku di udara. Entah kenapa, kali ini aku gugup untuk pergi ke dunia manusia. Maksudku, hey. Aku sudah pernah pergi kesana beberapa kali. Meskipun yang terakhir itu adalah yang paling mengejutkan.

Aku mulai mengangkat tangan kananku dan mengusap udara hampa. Dan detik selanjutnya, terbukalah perbatasan dunia malaikat dan manusia. Bersama semilir angin lembut, aku mulai memasuki dunia manusia.

_End Chanyeol's POV_

Chanyeol melayangkan dirinya di tengah tengah udara kota _Seoul,_ yep, manusia tidak bisa melihatnya. Kenapa? Chanyeol belum ingin membaurkan dirinya dengan manusia. Dia ingin berjalan jalan mencari _namja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun dulu. Memang agak susah mengingat luas kota _Seoul_. Tapi itu tidak susah untuknya. Toh dia cuma berterbangan ria di atas langit sambil menikmati semilir angin lembut yang menyentuh pipinya, kan? Tiba tiba, matanya menangkap sebuah sosok mungil, yang menangis sendirian di kursi taman. Bahu kecilnya bergetar dengan hebat.

Chanyeol menapakkan dirinya di atas tanah kosong yang sepi. Dijetikannya jarinya, dan sosoknya sudah dapat dilihat manusia. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, semilir angin lembut tetap mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya, angin lembut itu menerpa kulit putih Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Terlihatlan muka Chanyeol yang tampak sangat perhatian, lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sambil menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya.

Chanyeol menunjuk kursi taman disebelah Baekhyun, dan bertanya, "boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu menggeserkan badannya, menyediakan tempat untuk Chanyeol. "Ne, silakan…"

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi taman, di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Keduanya di selimuti keheningan yang dingin. Hingga akhirnya..

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Mukanya tidak menatap Baekhyun, melainkan menatap langit biru yang diselimuti kapas putih tipis.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, dan dia menggeleng pelan.

"enggak kok, gak apa-apa.." ujarnya sambil mengulum senyum.

Perlahan, Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan bohong, Baekhyun-ah. Aku bisa tau itu dari matamu"

Ujarnya cuek sambil memandang langit lagi, berharap tugasnya cepat selesai.

"E-eh? kok…kau bisa tau namaku?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu menggeleng.

"sudahlah. Dengar, aku ini… penjagamu. Jadi, aku harus tau segala tentangmu, Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol menghela napasnya, lalu kembali berbicara. "Kau kelihatan sedih, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Terlihat setetes _liquid_ terjatuh dari matanya. "A-anow…. Tentang _namjachingu_ku….. dia… dia selingkuh.." suara Baekhyun sudah bergetar. Dia terdiam sebentar, menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum pilu.

"Kau tau? Aku sudah tau dia tidak menyukaiku. Bahkan, aku yakin dia menerimaku karena kasihan, bukan cinta yang tulus. Tetapi… tetap saja, ini jauh menyakitkan dari yang kukira…"

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "dari yang kau kira?" berarti, Baekhyun sudah memperkirakan dong, kalau pacarnya akan selingkuh, menduakannya? Kenapa enggak minta putus sejak lama aja? bahkan dia sudah tau pacarnya menerimanya bukan karena cinta yang tulus melainkan rasa kasihan. Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu terus mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dari yang kukira. Aku sudah siap jika dia mencampakanku, menduakanku, bahkan kalau dia minta putus, aku sudah siap. Tetapi…. Aku ternyata belum siap…." Air mata itu berjatuhan dari mata Baekhyun. Bahunya bergetar, mulutnya tidak luput dari kata kata "aku belum siap" tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata dan memberhentikannya. Tapi.. apa daya? Air mata itu terus berjatuhan hingga tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun perlahan.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "jangan menangis. Untuk apa memikirkan _namja_ seperti itu? masih banyak _namja_ yang peduli padamu…" ujarnya lembut sambil terus menghapus jejak air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan polos, "kau datang dari mana?" Chanyeol tersentak. Dia tidak boleh member tau Baekhyun bahwa dia adalh malaikat, kan? Itu adalah larangan besar untuk malaikat.

_Chanyeol's POV_

Matanya mengerjap pelan menatap mataku. Pandangannya memancarkan kelembutan, kepolosan, dan keindahan yang tidak pernah kulihat ketika aku bersama orang lain.

Aku tersenyum pelan, "itu rahasia"

Dia mengagguk pelan lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya.

"tadi… kau bilang kau adalah penjagaku. Maksudnya apa?" dia kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ya, I'm your guardian" jawabku sambil tetap memandang langit biru.

"Apakah kamu malaikat?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sungguh sungguh imut. Mukanya seperti anak kecil yang tertarik dengan suatu hal.

Aku terkekeh. "bukan, aku bukan malaikat. Aku hanya disuruh untuk menjagamu, Baekhyun-ah.." dustaku lancar. Oke, malaikat sebenarnya tidak boleh berbohong. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? aku tidak bisa jujur mengatakan bahwa aku adalah malaikat yang akan melindunginya.

Dia mengangguk perlahan "aku mengerti…."

Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah jamnya, dan berteriak.

"OMO! Sudah jam segini, aku pulang dulu ya…. Er…"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Itu namaku" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Dia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Ne, Chanyeol-sshi! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi! Annyeong…" ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Aku tersenyum lalu membalas membungkuk, "Annyeong…"

_Chanyeol's POV end_

Baekhyun melangkahkan dirinya di tengah jalan yang kosong. Pikirannya melayang kemana mana. Dari awal mula pacarnya mencampakannya, hingga ia menangis sendiri di taman dan bertemu Chanyeol. Pandangannya kosong, menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tiba tiba, tubuh mungilnya menabrak sesuatu. Baekhyun langsung mendongak dan melihat apa yang ditabrak olehnya. Mata bulatnya langsung melebar.

"J-Jongin… "

Hello~ Jadi... aku author baru disini~ maap banget kalo jelek. aku soalnya gak bisa bikin tulisan yang bagus, sih. maap ya kalo jadinya di luar harapan banget. Jadi, aku mohon bantuannya ya~ bye :3

Jadi... TBC/ Delete?

Review-nya ditunggu! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction.

Angel – Inspired from Exo-K _into your world (angel)._

Pairing : _BaekYeol ( Byun Baekhyung x Park Chanyeol )_

Chapter 2

* * *

"J-Jongin?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit bergetar, dikarenakan pacarnya —Kim Jongin— menunggunya persis di depan rumahnya.

Jongin terdiam, sambil memandang kedua manik coklat Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum tipis, sambil mengangguk.

"Baekkie…"

Baekhyun memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah. Mukanya tetap diusahakan untuk terlihat stabil, padahal, dia sudah kaget setengah mati.

"ada apa? K-kenapa kau disini?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun, tetapi dengan sigap Baekhyun tarik tangannya menjauh dari tangan Jongin. Jongin memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya beberapa detik, lalu langsung memunculkan senyuman lembut.

"Katakan, Jongin. Aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, seperti….." Baekhyun menghentikan perkataanya, menarik nafas sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"mengajakku putus" Ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Mati-matian ditahannya supaya air matanya tidak mengalir di kedua matanya.

Jongin menahan napas, lalu mencoba untuk mengenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie… mian… mian selama ini aku menyakitimu. Mian…. Tapi… bisa kita akhiri hubungan ini?"

Hati Baekhyun bagaikan di tusuk ribuan pedang yang tajam, dan besar.

Tanpa dia sadari, butiran air terjatuh dengan anggun dari matanya.

"k-kenapa?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sehingga tangisannya tidak terdengar lolos dari bibirnya. Jongin menghela nafas sebentar,  
"aku rasa…. Kita tidak cocok" dan benar saja, tubuh mungil Baekhyun tambah bergetar. Bau anyir darah tercium dari bibirnya. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap mata Jongin.

"Ne… kita putus.." katanya perlahan.

Jongin tersenyum puas dan memeluk Baekhyun singkat. "gomawo… mian selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu…" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Hatinya hancur. Tiba tiba, Baekhyung merasa keseimbangannya goyah dan dia terjatuh di atas aspal yang dingin.

_Meanwhile,_

Jongin tetap melangkahkan dirinya ke sebuah tikungan. Keheningan menyelimuti sore hari yang damai itu, hingga akhirnya ada suara seseorang memecah keheningan.

"Brengsek. Kau yang selama ini menyakitinya?" ujar seorang _namja_ yang bersender di pinggiran tembok sambil memandang Jongin tajam.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jongin menoleh dan dia melihat temannya, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! _Wussup! _Kau ternyata juga ada tugas di dunia manusia!" ujar Jongin sambil berusaha memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Se-brengsek apapun Jongin, dia itu adalah temannya dari kecil, sewaktu mereka masih berlatih menjadi _guardian angel_ yang hebat.

"Kai, ternyata, kau adalah pacar Baekhyun? Dan kau… selingkuh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melembutkan pandangan matanya. bagaimanapun juga, Kim Jongin, atau Kai adalah sahabatnya.

Kai mengangguk "yep, lebih tepatnya mantan! Dan, aku sebenarnya cuma asal aja waktu nerima dia… " ingin rasanya Chanyeol memukul muka sahabatnya ini.

"Kita itu _guardian angel, _Kai. Kita tidak boleh ada rasa apapun terhadap manusia. Kau tau itu. dan lagi, kau telah menyakiti Baekhyun, babo"

Kai mengangguk, air mukanya langsung berubah menjadi serius ketika Chanyeol mengugat soal _angel._

"Aku tau, kita adalah _guardian._ Tapi, aku rela mengorbankan kedua sayapku, dan berubah menjadi manusia untuk Kyungsoo. Hanya untuk Kyungsoo, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Hanya untuk manusia, lho. HANYA UNTUK MANUSIA. Di tekankan lagi, UNTUK MANUSIA. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"berarti kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, Kai. Apa kau siap? Pikirkanlah.."

Kai mengangguk. "aku siap. Selama untuk Kyungsoo, aku akan selalu siap Yeol. Sekarang ini, aku masih menjadi _guardian. _Tapi tidak lama lagi, aku akan menjadi manusia, Yeol. Seminggu lagi, aku akan pergi menghadap Micheal, dan memintanya untuk mengubahku"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. " itu terserahmu, Kai. Ah, satu lagi, Kai. meski dulu Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawabmu, tapi sekarang, Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawabku. Jika kau menyakitinya lagi, aku tidak akan segan segan untuk menendangmu jatuh dari dunia kita ke dunia manusia, Kai" ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kai singkat.

"_no problem. He is yours now. _aku sudah tidak ada kaitannya lagi dengannya."

"kau tau, dia menangis dengan hebat tadi sore. Semua gara gara kau, Kai"

"bagaimana lagi, Yeol? Kalau aku tidak memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, itu tambah parah. Come on, kita pergi makan aja!" ujar Kai sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan asal.

Chanyeol mengagguk lalu mulai mengikuti langkah Kai sambil terus memandang ke bawah.

_'Parah, parah. Tugasku bertambah banyak. Dan aku yakin, dia sedang menangis sekarang. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan. Micheal, tolong aku. …'_

* * *

-TBC-

Heyya~ aku update chap. 2~ aku gak bakal nyangka ada yang nge-review ff aku, aku terharu banget :'D soalnya aku sendiri juga asal pas bikin ff ini-_-v

Tapi makasih banget yang udah nge-review! kalian jadi semangat buat aku :D

Makasih ya~

Review di tunggu :3


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction.

Angel – Inspired from Exo-K _into your world (angel)._

Pairing : _BaekYeol ( Byun Baekhyung x Park Chanyeol )_

Chapter 2

* * *

_Baekhyun's POV_

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Cuma itu yang aku rasakan. Hatiku serasa hancur. Hancur lebur. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di pagar rumah. Tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bangun dari pagar. Aku masih terlalu syok, aku bahkan tidak yakin aku bisa menahan berat badanku atau tidak.

Aku menghela nafasku. Jam 6. Berarti sudah 2 jam aku berada di sini. Aku harus masuk. Dengan perlahan, aku mencoba berdiri. dan ternyata, benar saja. Tubuhku tidak kuat menahan badanku. Aku sudah pasrah dan menutup mataku, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan diterima punggungku karena berbenturan dengan kerasnya aspal.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Rasa sakit tidak kunjung datang. Aku membuka mataku sebentar dan..

_Park Chanyeol._

Aku tersadar bahwa dia menopang tubuhku yang hendak jatuh ke aspal. Aku langsung berdiri tegak. Anehnya, kali ini aku tidak kesulitan untuk berdiri tegak.

"m-mian, Chanyeol-sshi…." Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Bagaimanapun itu, badanku berat, kan?

Dia terkekeh sebentar, dan langsung menyunggingkan senyuman yang –menurutku- sangat lembut.

"gwaenchana, Baekhyun-ah. Dan, aku rasa umur kita tidak berbeda jauh. Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _–sshi_, oke? Cukup panggil aku Chanyeol saja"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "kenapa kau ada di daerah sini?"

Dia menepuk dahinya pelan, seakan-akan dia lupa dengan sesuatu.

"ah, untung kau bertanya. Em… begini. Bukannya mau ikut camour tapi… apa pacarmu itu yang namanya… Kai?"

Aku meyengirtkan alisku. Kai? Siapa Kai?

"bukan.. bahkan aku tidak kenal siapa Kai…."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aneh. Maksudku, -mantan-pacarku itu kan, Jongin. Kim Jongin. Lantas siapa Kai?

"Ah, anow… maksudku, Kim Jongin!"

_Baekhyun's POV end_

_Chanyeol's POV_

Astaga, aku lupa. Kai itu adalah nama _guardian_nyaJongin. Sebenernya, enggak perlu ada nama _guardian_, tapi Jongin bilang nama 'Jongin' itu terlalu kemanusiaan banget. Jadi dia meminta nama _guardiannya._ Micheal hampir stress gara gara Kai minta nama _guardian_. Dan akhirnya, entah ada angin apa, nama 'Kai' lah yang dipilih untuk nama _guardian_ Jongin. Tapi, aku memang lebih suka memanggilnya Kai daripada Jongin. Bolak balik lagi, Jongin itu terlalu kemanusiaan banget.

Okay, back to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Dari pancaran matanya, aku tau kalau dia bingung kenapa aku kenal Kai.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan, sekalian aku mentraktirmu makan malam?"

Kulihat munculnya semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya. Ingin rasanya aku 'memakan' Baekhyun sekarang juga. ….. kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Ada apa dengan otakku? Maksudku, jelas-jelas aku _guardian angel._ Dan sebenarnya, aku ini termasuk _guardian_ yang sinis. Tapi… kenapa jadi begini? Ah, mungkin karena efek tinggal di dunia manusia terlalu lama.

_Chanyeol's POV end_

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. 'daripada di rumah? Umma lagi pergi ke Jepang, appa juga. Jadi, daripada sendirian?' ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ya, Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal yang kurang kasih sayang orang tuanya. Umma dan appa nya selalu sibuk bekerja, sehingga meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di rumah. Poor Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Baekhyun. Anehnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menariknya atau menghindarinya. Malahan, Baekhyun memajukan tangannya mendekati tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Kehangatan dari tangan Baekhyun, langsung menjalar dengan cepat ke tangan Chanyeol. Sehingga suhu mereka berdua sama. Baekhyun menikmati ketika tangan Chanyeol yang dingin dan besar, menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Chanyeol.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol juga menikmati sentuhan lembut antara kulitnya yang dingin dan kulit Baekhyun yang hangat. Hangat yang membutnya nyaman bersama Baekhyun. Sejujurnya, ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun. Untuk menularkan hangat tubuh Baekhyun ke tubuhnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. ini tidak mungkin. _Park Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukai manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun. _Kata kata itu, terus ditanamkan di pikiran Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol tau, sepertinya nasibnya akan berakhir seperti Kai, jatuh cinta terhadap seorang manusia.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Kita mau makan dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan semangat. Sepertinya, dia sudah mulai merasa nyaman di dekat orang yang baru dikenal siang tadi.

"Hm, kau mau dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"steak?" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Hm…. Boleh juga…" ujarnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan demi baju mewah Micheal, ingin sekali Chanyeol 'menerkam' Baekhyun. Dan lagi lagi, Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari khayalannya. Dia mengusap rambutnya pelan.

'ada apa denganku? Maksudku… aku tidak pernah merasa begini. Brengsek. Apa ini gara gara Micheal?' geram Chanyeol sambil meremas rambutnya. Dan tiba tiba, Chanyeol merasa lengan bajunya ditarik-tarik. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, dan terlihatlan Baekhyun sedang menarik lengan bajunya dengan kerutan di alisnya.

"cepat, babo!" ujarnya kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Persis eperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengangguk singkat. Langsung saja, dia menggeret Baekhyun masuk ke kedai steak.

"Chanyeooool! Jangan tarik tariiiik!" teriak Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menggeretnya masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Ssssh! Jangan berisiik!" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun setelah memesan pesanan mereka berdua. Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Dan tiba tiba, tangan jail Chanyeol menekan kedua pipi Baekhyun sehingga udara yang ada di pipi Baekhyun keluar semua dan menimbulkan efek 'bruuut'.

Pipi putih Baekhyun langsung memerah. Dia menatap Chanyeol sinis lalu mulai memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Yeollie! Hentikan tangan jahil-mu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil tetap memukili tangan, dan dada bidang Chanyeol. Bahakan dia tidak sadar telah menemukan panggilan baru untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa sekeras-kerasnya "AHAHAHAHAHA. Kau tidak mendengar suara tadi? 'bruut'… itu tadi sangat lucu, Baek! AHAHAHA!"

Sungguh mereka berdua sudah terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Sekarang, Chanyeol sudah merangkul Baekhyun sambil meminta maaf. Meskipun, tangannya yang lain sudah mencubit keras pahanya untuk menahan tawanya untuk tidak meledak.

Baekhyun memalingkan kedua wajahnya, dan lagi lagi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Aih, menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat imut sekarang. Dan tiba tiba, pesanan mereka datang. Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar binary melihat makanannya.

"uugh~ sepertinya enak~" ujarnya sambil tetap memancarkan hawa lapar di sekitar makanannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar entah kenapa, nafsu jahilnya muncul lagi. Dia menyeringai sebentar, mengambil pisau dan garpu dan SET! Steak Baekhyun termakan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya sedikit. Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya. Dia sedang asik mengunyah daging steak Baekhyun.

"hm.. memang enak kok" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangguk dan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terkena saus steak Baekhyun.

"KAAAU! Bahkan aku belum menyantapnya!" ujarnya garang sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

"kan tadi kau bilang 'sepertinya'. Nah, aku ingin membuktikannya, Baekkie~" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun dengan mata berapi-api langsung menggenggam pisaunya dan garpunya dan… Baekhyun memotong seperempat bagian dari steak Chanyeol.

"Hey! Aku hanya memotong ujung steak saja! Kenapa kau memotong steak ku samapi seperempat bagian?!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"hehe~ kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah, Yeollie~" Baekhyun menyantap daging Chanyeol dengan enak. ternyata uri Baekhyun sedang lapaar~

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Lalu mulai menyantap makanannya. Tetapi tiba tiba, handphone Chanyeol bergetar.

Chanyeol mendecak kesal sambil mengambil handphonenya.

_'Chanyeol, demon kabur._

_Demon kabur._

_Aku takut kalau dia masih mengincarmu._

_Dan yang paling kutakuti, dia juga mengincar Baekhyun, Yeol. _

_Kalau bisa, malam ini kau pergi ke dunia kita, Yeol._

_Setelah itu kau wajib menjaga Baekhyun 24 jam non-stop._

_-Kai' _

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Brengsek! Iblis itu kabur lagi. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan makanannya. Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang.

_'masalah lagi…..'_

* * *

-TBC-

maap kalo chap ini yang paling paling aneh!

makasih yang udah nge-review di chap ke dua :'D

_Byun Lala Chan EXOtics _: kependekan ya? maap! di chapter ini aku panjangin kok :) makasih udah review~

_Georgina Rocha Sanchez_ : makasih! gatau nih..-_- ih aku jahat banget bikin Kai jadi gitu. T^T makasih udah review~

_Ju;ie Namikaze_ : pengen ada Sehun ya? iya deh. di next chap ya~ makasih udah review~

_Tania 3424_ : makasih~ iya! Channie harus ngelindungi Baekkie dengan semangat! yeaah~ makasih udah review~

_Ryu Chanhyun _: aigoo~ makasih banget :'D yeah~ hwaiting! makasih udah review~

_CrayonThat XX_ : hu uh! nanti Channie yang bikin kesel Baekkie ilang~ hehe~ makasih udah review~

_Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So _: hehe~ makasih kalo udah suka :') iyaa~ semoga aku gak lama lama nge-blanknya~ hehe~ makasih udah review~

anddd~ that's it! makasih banget yan udah nge-review. kalian itu semangat buat aku~ :'D

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction.

Angel – Inspired from Exo-K _into your world (angel)._

Pairing : _BaekYeol ( Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol )_

Chapter 4

* * *

Pesan dari Kai terus terbayang bayang di pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol meremas pelan rambutnya sambil mendengus kesal. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Yeol...?" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Merasa dipanggil, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihat dari pancaran mata Baekhyun, bahwa Baekhyun khawatir. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun perlahan.

"kau baik-baik saja? Kau aneh sejak handphone-mu bergetar…. Itu dari siapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tetap mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Jongin. dia bilang... ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan."

_DEG._

Jongin.

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya cepat. 'Jongin adalah masa lalu. Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi..' Baekhyun dengan cepat memaksakan menanam kata kata itu di otaknya. Meskipun dia sudah nyaman berada di dekat Chanyeol, bukan berarti dia melupakan Jongin. 'lagipula.. Chanyeol belum tentu suka dengannya, kan?' batinnya sambil meremas tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "kau kenal Jongin..? itu masalah besar, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "ah aku lupa. Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menceritakan tentang Jongin, kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "itu bukan masalah besar. Kau jangan khawatir, oke?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun. Tarikan tangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun agak merasa… kecewa? Susah digambarkan. Tetapi Baekhyun lebih suka kalau Chanyeol tetap mengusap rambutnya lembut seperti tadi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "jangan. Jangan cerita tentang Jongin. aku tidak mau mengingat tentang dia.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum sendu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "yeah… akupun tidak mood kalau membahas tentang dia…"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan berdiri. "ayo.. kau sudah selesai makan, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan _eyes smile_nya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "biar aku bayar dulu…"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menyenderkan dirinya di tembok. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan kearah kasir. Selama proses pembayaran, tiba tiba Chanyeol merinding. Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil memegang tengkuknya. "ada yang aneh…"

_Meanwhile,_

Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah punggung tegap Chanyeol. Dia menghela napas singkat. _"I think I've fallen for him…." _Ujarnya sambil menatap sendu kearah tanah. Dan tiba tiba,

_BRUK_

Seseorang menabrak lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung memekik sakit sambil memegang lengannya. Sedangkan, orang yang menabrak Baekhyun langsung berhenti dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih meringis kesakitan sambil memegang lengannya.

_Baekhyun's POV_

Ada yang aneh. Ada yang aneh ketika orang itu menabrakku. Rasanya sakit luar biasa. Maksudku, kalau ditabrak orang, sakitnya hanya sementara, kan? Berbeda dengan yang ini. Tabrakannya seperti mengandung panas yang sangat panas dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tidak mau terdengar seperti anak manja. Tetapi serius, ini sangat sangat sakit.

_Yeoja_ yang menabrakku langsung menatapku dengan tatapan sinis, dan membalikkan badannya kearahku. Astaga, aku takut. Dia sudah mengangkat tangannya, berusaha untuk menggapai lenganku. Entah ada apa denganku, tetapi ketika dia mendekatkan tangannya padaku, sakit itu tambah terasa. Aku meringis kesakitan. Aku memejamkan tanganku, takut. Dan tiba tiba, sebelum orang itu menyentuhku, aku merasa ada yang menahan tangannya untuk menyentuhku. Seperti melarangnya untuk menyentuhku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan lagi lagi, _Park Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun's POV end_

Chanyeol memegang erat tangan _yeoja_ itu sambil melontarkan _deathglare_-nya. Tatapan Chanyeol sangat tajam, sinis, menusuk. Baekhyun langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Chanyeol, tetap memegangi lengannya yang sakit.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada _yeoja _itu.

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum menantang kearah Chanyeol. "_Park Chanyeol..."_

Ucap _yeoja_ itu dengan nada mengerikan.

_"Jessica..."_ ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang tidak kalah mengerikan.

Jessica tersenyum menantang, melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya. "kali ini aku tidak mau 'bermain' denganmu. Aku mau bermain dengannya. Kenapa? Aku yakin, kalau aku 'bermain' dengannya, hidupmu juga akan rusak, berantakan, pecah, hingga kau mati nanti" ujarnya sambil menyeringai setan.

"brengsek. Lepaskan dia" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dibalik badannya.

"tidak, tidak akan. Aku lebih suka melihatmu mati menderita melihatnya daripada kau mati dengan cepat, hahaha! Hari ini, dia kulepaskan. Besok? Jangan harap dia selamat." Ujar Jessica sambil melangkah pergi. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. Baekhyun kaget dan lansgung menyesuaikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Y-Yeol? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang pelan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetap tidak menjawab. Chanyeol membawa mereka berdua ke tempat yang semakin sepi. Chanyeol melangkahkan dirinya —bersama Baekhyun— menembus hutan yang sepi dan gelap. Baekhyun, yang takut akan kegelapan, langsung menempelkan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol. Mereka terus berjalan, melewati pohon besar yang tua. Hingga akhirnya, mata Baekhyun menemukan pondok kecil. Terang, tetapi tidak menyolok. Kecil, tetapi tidak terlalu kecil. Kalau mau dibilang, pondok itu kecil, tetapi memancarkan kehangatan. Setidaknya itu menurut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu pondok itu pelan. Lalu masuk sambil tetap menarik tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di atas ranjang kecil yang rapi. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol merobek lengan panjang Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, ada luka di lengannya.

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat luka yang cukup parah di lengannya.

"S-sejak kapan aku punya luka seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas sebentar dan mendudukan dirinya di lantai. Dia langsung menempelkan tangannya ke luka Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menerima itu langsung meringis kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya. di remasnya pelan seprai ranjang itu.

"maaf, mungkin akan sedikit sakit" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menajamkan matanya. mata coklatnya berubah menjadi merah. Memancarkan aura penyembuhan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, tetapi ditahannya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Dan tiba tiba, luka itu makin lama makin membaik dan sembuh. Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang. Lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan. "sudah sembuh…." Senyumnya lembut.

"Yeol… sebenarnya… kau ini siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"aku _guardian_mu, Baek. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku akan kemabli. Mungkin tengah malam. Dan, please, percaya padaku. Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku datang, oke?"

"k-kenapa…?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "aku janji, jika semuanya sudah membaik. Aku akan katakan padamu. Tapi sekarang, please. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tunggu aku, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "ne….."

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. "aku akan kembali pada tengah malam. Kau tidur duluan saja.." ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"ne…." sebenarnya, Baekhyun bingung dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Tapi, dia percaya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkahkan dirinya keluar pondok. Di angkatnya tangan kirinya dan mengusap udara kosong. Matanya kembali menjadi merah. Apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan? Chanyeol sedang memancarkan aura _protector. _Jadi, jika _the demon_ menemukan Baekhyun, dia akan aman berada di dalam pondok.

Selesai memberikan _protector _kepada pondok itu, Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. Dan semilir angin lembut mulai berdatangan Chanyeol mulai menghempaskan dirinya di atas udara kosong. Chanyeol mengusap udara kosong dan terbukalah pintu pembatasan dunia manusia dan dunia malaikat.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol melayangkan dirinya masuk kedalam pintu itu. dengan kecepatan penuh, dia terbang ke tempat dimana teman temannya berkumpul.

Dia membukan pintu ruangan Micheal, dan benar saja. Teman temannya sudah berkumpul disana.

"kenapa bisa _demon_ kabur?!" teriak Chanyeol dengan emosi.

"entahlah, Yeol! Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa membunuhnya? Setidaknya mengurungnya kembali ke penjara bawah tanah!" jawab Kai sambil melipat tangannya.

"dia bahkan tidak ingin mengejarku lagi. Dia ingin Baekhyun. DIA INGIN BAEKHYUN" geram Chanyeol sambil meremas rambutnya.

"cukup. Chanyeol, tahan emosimu. Suho, gunakan pikiranmu. Lacak _demon. _Kris, Sehun jaga Tao, dan Luhan dengan baik. Dan kau Kai…"

Micheal menghela napasnya panjang. "meskipun Kyungsoo bukan perintah dariku, jaga dia dengan baik. Kemungkinan, _demon_ juga mengincar mereka bertiga."

Kai tersenyum. "gomawo, Micheal"

Dan tiba tiba, Suho menjerit kesakitan. "SAKIT! SAKIT SAKIT! ASTAGA! MICHEAL, TOLONG AKU!" teriak Suho sambil memegang kepalanya.

"SUHO!" teriak mereka bertiga. Suho langsung memegang kepalanya.

Dan setelah itu, Suho jatuh pingsan. Micheal langsung memegang kepala Suho. Menyalurkan energi yang baru. Napas Suho yang tadinya terengah-engah langsung menjadi normal. Suho membuka matanya sedikit.

"thanks, Micheal…"

"no prob. Now, tell us. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Suho menggeleng. "dia tau. Dia tau kalau aku sedang melacaknya. Dia membisikan sesuatu kepadaku. 'kalian tidak akan kuat melawanku. Dan yang aku mau hany membunuh Chanyeol. Bukan kalian.' Katanya sambil tertawa setan khasnya. Dan setelah itu, kepalaku seperti mau pecah"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Micheal, bagaimana cara aku melawan dia?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Micheal mengangkat kedua bahunya "tidak tahu…" ujarnya sambil menghela napas.

Dan tiba tiba ada semilir angin menerpa wajah Chanyeol. Angin itu seperti mengandung bisikan bisikan kecil yang melantun dia telinga Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"B-Baekhyun!"

* * *

-TBC-

Haaai~ ini ceritanya jadi weird banget.. dan astagah, maap ya yang suka Jessica snsd :( bukannya aku gak suka dia terus ngejadiin dia _demon._ tapi aku bener bener _no idea _buat mikir siapa yang jadi _demon _T^T aku cuma minjem nama kok! dan lagi, waktu aku baca Angel, banyak banget typo berserakan-_- duh, maap yaa :'(

_Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So _: aah? nanti aku pikir pikir dulu deh yaa :3 makasih udah review~

_Tania3424_ : iya iya:'D seenggaknya Baekhyun udah sama Chanyeol~ hehe~ makasih udah review~

_Ryu Chanhyun _: ahiyaa :3 kaykanya lucu banget gituu~ aaa~ pengen dimakan malah *eh. makasih udah review~

: aiih, iya nih, Baekkie malang bgt :( eh? maunya couple HunHan, ya? maap deh :/ waktu aku mikir cerita ini, gadapet feel HunHannya.. lebih dapet ke BaekYeol.. mian... maksih buat revewnya~

_Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics _: aaaa! maap. gatau deh ini bakal sampe chap. berapa :/ maap yaa~ iyaa! waktu dulu _demon _pernah di jagain sama Chanyeol~ makasih buat reviewnya~

_Park Hyun Hyo_ : aiih~ enggak telat kok~ seriusan? makasiih~ . makasih buat reviewnya~

_Georgina Rocha Sanchez_ : iya niih! Channie pervert bangeet! -,- iyaiyaa~ semoga chap. yang ini udah panjang yaa :'D makasih udah review~

_Historia Rain_ : iyaiyaaa~ xD makasih udah review~

After all, makasih banget yang udah review :') kalian itu emang yang bikin aku semangat~ terus terus, aku minta saran dong!

kira kira gimana caranya Chanyeol ngelawan _demon_? aaa. blank blank. tolong bantu aku yaa~

aku tunggu review-nyaa~ makasih~ xD


End file.
